


Grocery Shopping

by tired_alexander



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Ever - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, these boys arent allowed to go shopping by themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_alexander/pseuds/tired_alexander
Summary: For once, Race and Spot join Albert for some grocery shopping.





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas-y traditions/details loosely based on my life. For a prompt "domestic spralbert" over on my tumblr, @tired-alexander. Enjoy!

“Race, we are not getting more Froot Loops, we already have 2 unopened boxes at home.”

Albert usually went grocery shopping by himself; his boyfriends worked on Tuesdays, but that was his day off, so it was a good system for the trio. Race and Spot made a list, Albert shopped. Thanks to the holiday season, however, Race and Spot had been given their holiday vacations, and had decided to tag along on a last minute shopping trip to pick up odds and ends for Christmas Breakfast in a few days. Which was a bad idea, as Albert quickly learned.

“But Albie, Froot Loops are….are essential ta...ta life, an’ stuff. Like, its food. Food is good, full of nutrients…..!” Albert just glared at Race dissapprovingly. “Okay, they’re super sugary but c’mon! ALBERT. THEY’RE FROOT LOOPS!!!” Albert just stared at Race for a few seconds, eventually nodding his head slightly towards the cart. “YES!” Race cheered, nearly slamming the cereal into the cart. Spot started coming up behind them, holding 2 giant boxes of goldfish crackers in his arms and another smaller box of what looked like poptarts. He gave Albert a wicked grin as he automatically placed the items in the cart, not even checking with Albert if they should get them. Albert just smiled and shook his head.

“Really, Spot? Ya both DO know this was a trip for BREAKFAST foods, right? An’ some drinks an’ condiments?” Spot just bit his lip and and nodded his head, trying not to smile; Race took that moment to hide a pack of apple juice boxes into the cart without Albert noticing.

“Hey, I got ya poptarts, an’ they’re a breakfast food! AND they’re seasonal - hot chocolate an’ marshmallow!” Spot tried to convince him. Albert rolled his eyes and smiled, continuing to push the cart. “Alright, I got the rest of our stuff, Race, can ya go get milk? An’ Spot, can ya get the raspberry danish? I’ll be grabbin’ the extra eggs.” They both nodded, and headed off in separate directions. Albert went and got the eggs, also stopping to grab some chocolate chips in the baking aisle; he wanted to surprise his boyfriends with cookies on Christmas, so he went to hide the bag of chips when he found the juice boxes. Albert just let out a warm sigh, shaking his head. He was never bringing his boys shopping again.

He waited for half a minute when Spot came back with Race in tow, carrying not only raspberry danish but also donut holes. Race had both chocolate milk and white milk, saying that Albert didn’t specify.

Albert just smiled. “Alright boys, let’s go pay.”

__________________________

Christmas morning, Albert woke up between his boyfriends, snuggled deep into the blankets. He gave them each a kiss on the cheek before sliding carefully out of bed to start breakfast. A few minutes later, he felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around his waist while he started on the pancakes; the boys proceeded to help him make bacon, eggs, and toast which, to Albert and Race’s horror, Spot ate dry. They never understood why.

After breakfast, while Spot read “A Christmas Carol” next to the tree like he does every year and Race took a quick nap, Albert baked cookies. They ended up eating the cookies, poptarts, and goldfish while they opened their presents for each other, and juice boxes were the drink of the day. Albert couldn’t be happier that he had gone shopping with his boyfriends, even if he knew he was never going to do it ever again.


End file.
